Last Stop
by plainjane00
Summary: Draco Malfoy is getting married and Hermione is there to witness it. What's going through her mind as Draco marries someone else and not her?


**LAST STOP**

Author's Note: This story is based on a dream (or should I say nightmare) that I once had. It has haunted me for a few years now and I was thinking of it one day when the idea struck. Any and all mistakes are mine as I have no beta. As I'm sure everyone knows, I'm no JKR.

* * *

><p>I did not want to be here. But a part of me felt like I had to be here. No, I <em>needed<em> to be here like a drowning person needed air. Or maybe I'm just being a masochist. I make my way to one of the seats near the back, walking quietly and trying not to attract unnecessary attention. It smelled quite heady with the scent of freesias, orange blossoms, and jasmine. I love the vibrant colors, the beautiful flowers. Everything looks lovely. Perfect.

There aren't many people, which is surprising. I thought your family would have wanted an extravagant affair, one where the Who's who of the Wizarding world would be present. I look around but I don't see anyone remotely recognizable. Oh, there's Blaise Zabini, a familiar face. I also see Gregory Goyle with Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. I see your Slytherin friends are present. Wait. Is that Harry? Wow. I didn't expect to see him here.

"If there's anyone here who objects to this union or has a valid reason why this couple should not be united, now is the time to speak; otherwise, forever hold your peace."

You look around and as your gaze passes over to where I am, I hide behind the person in front of me. You look anxious, as if you were waiting for someone to speak up. I sneak a look and I see your father looking around, the dangerous glint in his eyes silently daring anyone to say a word.

I see that Lucius is as formidable as ever. I remember the first time you introduced me to your parents. Even though I already knew that they were no longer the staunch Voldemort supporters they used to be, it was an awkward affair, to say the least. Narcissa surprised me by being cordial. Warm, even. Whereas Lucius... I saw how hard it was for him and yet I admired how forthcoming he was. I realized then how the Malfoys valued family above all. As you explained later, all they ever wanted was for you to be happy and that they trusted your choices and supported you wholeheartedly. And seeing that I made you happy endeared me to your parents, regardless of my Muggleborn status. Come to think of it, I wouldn't really say that I endeared myself to Lucius, although we seem to have reached an understanding.

The ceremony proceeds without a hitch. I see Narcissa surreptitiously wiping the tears in her eyes. Dearest Narcissa. I never thought I'd say this but I would really miss her. She is quite a sweet, charming woman, you know. I'm sure you do. You're quite charming yourself; I bet you got that from her. I snap to attention as the officiate says "…then I declare you bonded for life." You turn around once more and your gaze sweeps all over the place. This time, you look straight at me. Your eyes lock onto mine, and your lips curve into a smile.

Oh, your glorious smile. It took me months before I could coax one out your forever smirking mouth. I remember the first time I saw you smile. Your face lit up and your eyes... Indescribable. I loved looking at your eyes that often looked so cold and indifferent. But I knew you were capable of caring. After all, I used to be on the receiving end of that care.

Now I smile back at you. Then you face your lovely bride and kiss her on the lips. I feel tears streaming down my face as the crowd bursts into applause. You hug your bride and whisper something in her ear. I try to read your lips and it looks like you said, "I love you."

I remember the first time you said that to me. Your cheeks were flushed and you looked like you just swallowed a frog. I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy would act uncertain, almost insecure. I mean, you're Draco Malfoy! You're the most self-confident person I know, for crying out loud! I dared not laugh at your expression then, knowing how much it took for you to say those words.

I see you walk to your parents. Narcissa hugs you enthusiastically as Lucius looks on with a pleased smile. A feeling of contentment spreads in my being. It's good to finally see you so happy. It's been two years, after all. I know that the first few months were the hardest, and I watched you bury yourself in so much work that you barely slept. And even then, you slept so fitfully that whatever sleep you got wasn't even worth much. But now… You slept better, worked less, had time to go out with friends. You still visited me from time to time, but not as much as you did before.

I recall what you said to me yesterday. You told me that you still loved me and you always will. That I will always hold a special place in your heart. And that you getting married will not change what we had together. You have come such a long way from the Draco Malfoy that I knew from Hogwarts. I am so proud of you. And I am thankful that I was given a chance to be with you, even if it was only for a short period of time.

I slowly make my way out. Out of your life... forever. I guess it's time to head back to King's Cross Station and board a train for the last time. I promised Dumbledore this was my last stop. And he'll be pleased to know that you turned out to be a fine man, the way he thought you would.

* * *

><p>And that's it. Thank you so much for taking time to read this. Thank you too to those who provided feedback. If you have any questions, please feel free to send me a message.<p> 


End file.
